


Draco and Hermione and the Problem

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl





	1. Chapter 1

It was their seventh year of school in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger was walking through the halls of Hogwarts on her way to her house's common room. As she was walking she saw one of her best friends; Ron Weasley, snogging Lavender Brown like there was no tomorrow in an empty classroom.

"Hmph" she huffed as she walked past. 

She continued down the hall and spotted her other friend Harry Potter facing a wall, she went toward him but quickly realized that he too was kissing someone. That someone was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She pointedly kept walking. 'They might not know it but I have someone too.' she thought to herself.

She changed her destination and instead walked to a place where she and her secret boyfriend met a lot. Their spot was hidden behind a tapestry in a secret passage which made it even a more unlikely place to get caught. They hadn't planned to meet but she still hoped he would be there. As she went behind the tapestry a hand grabbed hers and pulled her in. She already knew before seeing the face that it belonged to her boyfriend.

"Hey you." she said, "I hoped you'd be here."

"Yeah me too. I really needed to see you." Draco said, "Hey I'm really sorry for those awful things I said to you today, I know it was just a show but I really hate having to pretend to hate you." he told her.

"Well you should know that you're great at "hating" me. But don't worry I know it's just a show. Half the time I have to try not to burst out laughing at how mad Harry and Ron get and how they don't know." Hermione said. They kissed light first, then deeply as they grasped at each other's backs.

"We shouldn't. We're in school." she gasped as Draco started trailing kisses down her neck and began to suck on her collarbone lightly. 

"Aw hell with it" Hermione said and started unbuttoning Draco's cloak and shirt as he did the same.   
In the back of her mind she knew they shouldn't because a lot of unwanted things could happen, but she loved Draco no matter what others thought of him and that was all that mattered to her then.

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were talking about what Harry had done last night.

"Hey that's my sister you're doing those things with" Ron said annoyed but with an impressed expression on his face.

"I can't believe she let me go that far with her. Third base is amazing mate you need to get there." Harry said with a dreamy expression.

'Wow, so Harry had done that too last night' Hermione thought. She herself was reminiscing over what had happened between her and Draco last night. They had stopped before midnight and gone to bed so they wouldn't get caught. They were in the most opposite houses after all. She looked across to the Slytherin's table and caught Draco's eyes, they smiled quickly and looked away.

"Who were you lookin' at?" Harry asked.

"Bet it was Macclagen." Ron said snickering.

"I wasn't looking at anyone, shouldn't you two be talking about how Harry shagged your sister?" She snapped, that put a scowl on Ron's face and made Harry blush. 

They sat down and ate their breakfast, soon accompanied by Ginny who blushed at the sight of Harry. Hermione wished she could be honest about her relationship but she knew how the others would react and so did Draco. At least they could still be together. It was the best they could hope for until after they left school.

Later during one of her free periods she went to their meeting spot to find Draco. She had sat inside for a couple minutes when he showed up out of breath.

"I ran into Potter and Weasley. We had a row and they chased me. I know they're your friends but they really are a pain in the arse." Draco said.

"Yeah, but so are your friends, always calling me mudblood." she answered him, pouting.

"Yes, and I hate them for that. Your friends might be a pain but at least they're decent" he replied.

"Well thank you very much. I’m honored that you approve of my friends in some form." Hermione said jokingly.

"Hey just because I said your friends are decent doesn't mean I approve of Golden Boy and Weasel." Draco said defensively.

"Well at least you tried." Hermione laughed.

"You bet your arse I did." Draco replied.

They both smiled and then Hermione stood up and kissed him draping her arms around his neck as he took hold of her waist.

"I love you so much Draco" She said when they finally broke apart for air.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know and even though hiding what we have is driving me mad it’s worth it if I can still keep you." Draco said in a hushed voice stroking her hair. Hermione blushed looking up into his eyes. 

"Thank you, I feel the same way. I hate hiding us but it makes the most sense right now. we just have to wait till we are out of school." she said sadly.

"Yeah and as long as we're together I can wait." Draco said, he smirked his trademark smirk 

"I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they find out though."

"Yeah that's going to be something to put in the pensive. Let’s be sure to bring a camera." Hermione said giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since that night and Hermione wasn't doing well at all. For the past few days she had been throwing up constantly at the slightest things. It was seriously starting to get on her nerves. Honestly, just that morning she had gone into the Great Hall and just one whiff of the breakfast bacon had sent her wheeling around in the opposite direction. 

And it wasn't just in the mornings either, sometimes she would be in a class and she would have to scramble to get out before she threw up on the professor. She had kept it from everyone so far because she was pretty sure she had a good idea of what it could be and she was scared of what would happen if she was right and they found out. But she had decided that it was the best for her to go to the Hospital Wing and to have Madame Pomfrey take a look at her, just to be safe. It turned out that her hunch was right.

"What? Really? Are you sure?" Hermione asked, a dull acceptance settling over her because she knew without hearing the medi-witch's answer that it was true.

"Yes, I am right. You are pregnant, may I ask who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Draco, he's my boyfriend. Please don't tell anyone. Nobody knows about us, I'm sure you can understand why. Do you have anything I can take for the Morning Sickness?" Hermione said, dazedly.

"Oh my. That is unexpected. And yes, of course I have something you can take. Here," She said as she handed Hermione a flask. "Take this now and you should be fine for the rest of the time you would experience the Morning Sickness. Well I would like you to come back here for at least once a month during the remainder of your pregnancy and for a week after just to make sure everything goes as it should. Assuming that you are going to see this through…"

"Of course I am! I would never think of getting rid of this baby." Hermione defended, her hands subconsciously covering her abdomen.

"That's what I thought. Well then I will be seeing you next month unless you decide to come sooner. May I advise you to tell Mr. Malfoy about this sooner than later." Madame Pomfrey said as she shooed Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.

As she left, her shock turned into excitement. 'This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell Draco, I hope he'll be alright. Even if he isn't I'll be alright because now I have this baby.'

Later that day Hermione was making her way to their meeting place, preparing herself for the challenge of telling Draco of the news. She got there and sat down and started fiddling with the corner of her tie. Not two minutes later Draco showed up, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek as he sat down.

"What's up, love?" He asked, stroking her hair as he did so.

"Um, well, I haven't been feeling well for the past few days so I went to Madame Pomfrey and had her take a look at me to find out what was wrong. And she told me…" Hermione said, mumbling the last part.

"What? I didn't catch the last part." Draco asked confused.

"She said that I'm pregnant." Hermione squeaked.

Draco's face went blank, and stayed blank for some time. Hermione began worrying that he was paralyzed with anger. And just as she was about to apologize his face split into a huge grin and he grabbed her and pressed a hard, solid kiss on her surprised lips.

"This is amazing! We're going to be parents! This is fantastic!" He said enthusiastically.

"You really think so? You're not angry?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm serious. I couldn't possibly be angry about this. This is the best news I've received, ever. I love you and I wouldn't want this any other way." Draco said, smiling at Hermione to reassure her.

"What about the others?"

"Screw the others. We have each other and now this baby. Nothing else matters."

"I agree. What should we do though?" Hermione asked.

"Well we have a couple of options. We could tell them, we could hide it as long as possible and then tell them. Then again we could always wait the two months till the year’s over and we graduate. Then we could run away and never look back, we'd be legal and would only have to hope that they couldn't find us. We could get married, start a life. With no contradiction at all. Which one is the most appealing to you?" Draco asked, knowing full well which one his girlfriend would choose.

"Well obviously I'm going to choose the last one. Do you really want to marry me?" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"Of course I want to marry you. Only an idiot wouldn't want to marry a sexy, smart, funny, gorgeous, amazing girl like you." Draco said, love filling his grey eyes. "I'm happy you like that idea. Where should we go?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere foreign, like the U.S. or Canada." Hermione suggested excitedly.

"That is an excellent idea. I like the sound of the U.S. Maybe we could go to New York. Or Boston. Well I have plenty of money so it won't be a problem wherever we end up." Draco said happily, resting his cheek on the top of Hermione's head.

"Ok. The only one who knows about us is Madame Pomfrey and she won't tell anyone, though they might realize it when we both disappear. Either that or they'll think one of us has killed the other." Hermione laughed.

"Ok then. We can do this. I love you so much." Draco said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Dray."


	3. Chapter 3

Those last few months of school flew by before they couple knew it, and aside from some close calls with unexpected morning sickness no one had figured out that anything unusual was going on. It was now the last night before graduation and Draco and Hermione were spending their time in the room of requirement. Laying on the loveseat that the ever helpful room had provided, they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Stroking Hermione's hair with his free hand he reviewed the details of the plan with her for what had to be the millionth time that month.

"So right after we say goodbye to our friends we make it look like we are going to go meet with our families," he started

"Then with our luggage shrunk in our pockets we meet up behind the stage and we apparate to London where we change into our muggle clothes and board our plane." Hermione interrupted with ease by experience. 

They had added this to the plan after some thought to make it harder for the wizards to find them by using muggle transportation. They had already gotten all of their Gringotts information out of the way as the 7th years were allowed to leave the grounds as they were of age, and they had been able to sneak away during a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Then we apparate to our New York apartment and get our things unpacked. And when that's done, we'll get our marriage certified legally." Draco finished, satisfied with their plan. 

They had all the money they would need for many lifetimes because Draco was the sole Malfoy heir. They would be all set, and if that weren't enough they would be opening up their own book store a block away from their flat. It would be for muggles and wizards as only the muggle books would be visible to the muggles while the wizards would be able to see both. 

Their flat was right in the city which was helpful because they wouldn't need a driver's license to get around and people are less likely to notice weird stuff in a city packed to the brim with weird people. Deciding that it was late enough and that people might start wondering why they weren't at the pre graduation celebrations, they wrapped it up.

Helping his lover off of the seat, Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I can't wait for our lives to start, without the prejudices of our families and our blood statuses. This is going to be wonderful." Draco sighed wistfully, planting kisses in her hair as Hermione rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"This will definitely be wonderful." She agreed, tilting her head up she placed one last kiss on his lips before she turned away and walked out of the door and into the hallway, "Until tomorrow then, darling." She smirked and blew him a kiss as she walked away.

hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm

As the accepting of diplomas finished the next day the former students, now graduates, of Hogwarts threw their hats into the air and cheered. They soon disbanded to find their families and friends. Harry and Ron soon sought out Hermione and attached themselves to her arms.

"Can you believe it?" Ron said excitedly, "We did it! We graduated! No more bloody homework and no more teachers!" he let out a sigh, "This feels bloody fantastic." He grinned and prodded Harry. "What d'you think mate?"

"I think I've had enough traumatizing experiences here to last me a lifetime." Harry stated, a small smile adorning his face. "I can't wait to start the healing training at St. Mungo's" he finished happily. 

They had found out that Harry had decided to forgo the Auror career to be a healer instead, to make up for some of the trouble he had caused in people's lives. Hermione though that this was an excellent idea and fully supported him. Ron, while being happy that Harry was happy, was a little disheartened by the fact he wouldn't be in the same job as his best friend and wouldn't be fighting side-by-side with him.

Deciding that it was the perfect time to leave Hermione took her chance.

"Alright guys, I have to go find my parents. Catch up with you both later, alright?" She said as she headed away from them swiftly. 

She spotted her parents who congratulated their "baby girl" and she quickly left them saying she had to go find someone. She made her way to the back of the stage and found Draco arriving on the other side having just left his parents. They quickly grabbed hands and apparated away from Hogwarts and onto their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the King's Cross Station, the couple steadied themselves and then quickly went to the restrooms to change. Once they were both out again they entwined their hands and walked out of the station toward an alley where they could apparate to the airport. As they arrived at their destination Hermione and Draco looked at each other, hardly daring to believe that everything had gone as planned. They went inside the airport and got to the metal detectors. As they approached the line Hermione cursed at her lack of forethought. Of course she had thought of everything except the ruddy metal detectors. Leaning over toward Draco she hissed in his ear.

"What are we going to do about the metal detector? They make you take out the contents of your pockets. Won’t they find shrunk luggage a tad odd, not to mention why we are carrying around sticks." Hermione said. Draco frowned, contemplating their options for a minute. His eyes lit up as an idea struck him.

"How about we just put glamours over everything? We can just use wandless so the camera things don't see us, right?" Draco reasoned.

"Of course! Dray you are a bloody genius!" Hermione kissed him soundly on the mouth, enjoying that they could show affection in public without major repercussions.

"Yes, I am pretty amazing, aren't I love?" Draco smirked. Hermione shook her head at his antics. Casting the spells, they made their way up when it was their turn. Putting their shoes and items in the buckets, they managed to go through without a problem.

"That sure went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Hermione murmured as they moved toward their plane's gate. Draco nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. After they showed their tickets they made their way through the tunnel to their plane. 

"You seem to be taking the muggle ways very well." Hermione observed.

"Well I'm just taking it all in at this point. It's very interesting. Our world seems to have underestimated what the muggles can and have accomplished." Draco noticed. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I realized as much soon after I came to be a part of our world. It is rather a shame because if we were to combine both worlds then the technology we could have would be fantastic." She stated. They reached the plane and were showed to their seats by a stewardess. "First Class is very comfortable, I have to say."

"I find myself inclined to agree with you. It is very satisfying." Draco said, leaning back into his seat.

"Now that we've made it this far I find myself rather excited. This is going to be fun." Hermione said, taking hold of Draco's hand.

"This will definitely be a good kind of adventure." Draco agreed, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking..." Soon after the announcement the plane took off.

"Wow, this is pretty cool. I still have to say that broom is better but this is certainly interesting." Draco admired, looking out the window. Hermione smiled at her fiance's fascination with the plane. 

Soon they would be in another country, with no expectation of them or their relationship. She would be married, soon with a baby and a life all her own to share with the one she loved. She couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione opened her arms and spun around, her laugh echoing in the empty room. 

"This is fantastic! I know the pictures were pretty but it's better than I ever imagined it would be."

She and Draco had arrived in America an hour ago and had just arrived at their new home. It was an apartment in a nice part of New York City. It had a nice big living room, a full kitchen with a space for a table and also an open part of the wall between the living room and kitchen that had a counter that she thought would be lovely to put stools against and eat on. There was a master bedroom and two other bedrooms that were equal in size to each other but smaller than the master. There was a bathroom and two closets that led off from the hall to the bedrooms.

While she was pleased immensely with their new living space, Hermione was going to make some adjustments. That was a benefit of magic, she thought, you can do remodeling in an instant for free and change a small space to a huge one with no problems whatsoever. First she made the kitchen bigger and added more appliances, such as a commercial stove, huge refrigerator, bigger cabinets, marble countertops, and on one wall she spelled a window that although on an inside wall, showed a view of outside as if it were a real window. Of course she could spell it to show any place she wanted, but for now she wanted to revel in the change of address.

Next she headed toward the bathroom. She modified it to replicate the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, though she changed the décor so that the color theme was a light green and light blue. After that she went to the closets and extended each one so that it would fit everything they needed them too, and so that whenever more room was needed it would extend further.  
Then she was off toward the master bedroom. First she added a bathroom that equaled the first one except that this one's colors were red and grey. Then she put an emperor sized four-poster bed with green draping in. She then spelled in the rest of the necessary furniture into the room, 2 dressers, a vanity, 2 bedside tables, a lamp, etc.. She left the other two rooms for later. When she went into the living room she added a huge TV mounted to the wall that she spelled to work around magic. She vowed to take Draco out to get IPods and Laptops later.

While she had been doing this Draco just stood back and watched in awe as his soon-to-be wife buzzed around in a whirlwind decorating everything. When she came back and spelled a huge black thing on the wall he just stared at it. What was the point of that? He noticed that she had left the walls of everything but the bathrooms undone. He looked over at her and saw her heading toward him. Smiling at her he pulled his beautiful fiancé in for a kiss.

"This is lovely sweetheart. I do have to ask what that black thing is however." Draco said to her. Hermione looked where he was pointing and laughed when she realized what he meant.

"Oh, that's right! You wouldn't know what one was would you, I forgot." Hermione said smiling at her wizard. "That is a television, although everyone calls them TVs. They show moving images, almost like a pensive but it isn't a memory, at least most of them aren't. They tell stories. Documentaries are about true factual things, Reality shows are things that happen in real life but are still staged a bit. Then there is the news which is like the newspaper but people talk about it to a camera which captures the image and then sends it out on waves received by the TV. There are movies and TV shows which are fake stories that people act out for the purpose of entertaining others. I'll explain more when we watch it later. Now, what colors do you want to do the walls?" She asked, changing the subject.

Draco was confused about the whole TV thing still but he kind of understood the concept. Looking at the walls he thought for a minute.

"How about a light yellow for the living room, a red for the kitchen, lilac for the hall, and a brown for the master?: Draco offered, looking toward Hermione.

"I think that will be perfect." She said, beaming at him. With a couple flicks of their wands it was done. Looking around Hermione said "I think it's time for our stuff now." With another wave of her wand their possessions flew out of their pockets and went to the proper place. 

After they had all settled Hermione turned around and spelled a soft couch and some chairs into the living room. Turning to Draco she asked "Is there anything you think we should add?" Draco looked around.

"How bout a fireplace?"

"Yes! We definitely need one of those." She exclaimed. Draco raised his wand and added a fireplace with river stone around it and a red and orange rug in front of it. Looking around he nodded.

"I think we're all set now, what do you think love?"

"I completely agree. I can't believe we get to live here! Oh I can't wait to check out the shop!" She squealed.

"Well first I think we should go register our marriage." Draco said wisely.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Hermione said, planting a sweet kiss on his lips and tucking her head in the crook of his neck, snuggling into his warm chest.

"I love you just as much darling." Draco replied, kissing the top of her head. "Ok lets go."  
And with that they apparated to the marriage registration office.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything went smoothly. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. And they couldn't be happier. Here they were in a new place with a new life that was theirs alone. Once the documents had been signed Hermione and Draco had gone grocery shopping to stock up their kitchen. The only other thing they had to work out at the time being was their new book shop.

On their way to their flat they stopped by their new shop. Unlocking it, they went in and took in their new store. It was lined with shelves and had several free standing ones as well. They had decided to add a magical room to it to hold the wizard books, figuring as it wouldn't show up on the blueprints or from the outside that no muggles would be able to tell something more was there.

"What colors should we do the place?" Draco asked, looking around.

"How about we do the walls with a periwinkle and add thin dark purple stripes, with white crown molding and a white ceiling for the muggle room and a ceiling like the great hall's for the wizard one?" Hermione offered, waving her wand to add the extra room, adding a bathroom for good measure. "And the bathroom can be dark blue with white accents?"

"Wonderful, you truly have an eye for design." Draco praised, looking on as his new wife used her magic to transform the place into what she had described. "What will we do for the books? Are we just going to order them?"

"I was thinking that we could just transform all of the books. That way we get to keep all of the profits. And even though that is illegal we can just put up some wards to keep out law enforcement and such." Hermione said, "And before you start on me, I know it's not like me to break the rules but I figure there really isn't any harm in it. As we are creating the copies it's not like the authors or companies are losing or gaining anything. It will be like we aren't even here."

"You really are something Hermione. I am so lucky to have found you." Draco said, going over to her and encircling her in his arms, laying a kiss on her lips. Kissing him back, Hermione squeezed the slytherin in a tight hug. Taking a step back, the newly weds smiled at each other, their love for one another shining in their eyes.

They continued to add small things here and there, stocking up on everything that they would need, including other products, such as writing utensils, bookmarks, note books, magazines, manga, music, and even some art supplies. Hermione added a cash register and a credit card swipe and a bar code scanner. Draco added a reading area and various chairs all over the shop. Both the muggle room and the wizard room were identical except for their products and that the check out was located in the muggle room. Wards and glamours covered up the entrance to all non-magicals, unless of course they were accompanied by a magical. They added an open/closed sign, their hours, a sign stating that magical products were featured (only visible to magicals), and their store's sign, which read "Charmed Chapters".

Satisfied with their work, the two locked up before spelling fliers to appear all over the city advertising their shop. As they went around the corner to their new home, Draco wrapped his arm around his bride, her head resting on his shoulder. Stepping into their flat, they spelled their purchases to fly to their places in the kitchen. Going to their room they changed to their sleep clothes and then went to curl up on the couch with a blanket. Spelling them some buttered popcorn from the kitchen, Hermione grabbed the remotes.

"Draco, get ready to experience the wonders of television." She said, "Now, do you feel like watching something funny, romantic, full of action, or something with songs in it?" Hermione asked, trying to keep it as simple as possible.

"Uh, how about a bit of the first three?" Draco said, looking a bit confused.

"Alright, I'm going to show you a movie, which is a story all together in one thing. Shows are a story broken up into a bunch of pieces called episodes. This movie is called "This Means War"." Putting in the disk, Hermione sat back to enjoy her evening with her husband.

So far everything was perfect, she just hoped it stayed that way for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up to the smell of tea and waffles. Smiling as she stretched and slowly got out of bed, Hermione got her slippers and bathrobe on. Padding through her new house she couldn’t help the excitement that welled up inside her. As she reached the kitchen she saw the back of her husband as he flipped some waffles onto a plate.

"Hey love, how'd you sleep?" Hermione asked as she sat down on one of the stools at the counter. Draco looked over at her and grinned as he brought over a plate and a glass of orange juice for her.

"I slept fine babe, how 'bout you?" Draco asked, pecking her on the cheek and handing her a fork.

"Alright, so much better knowing that we're safe now." She said, taking a bite of her waffles she moaned at the taste. "Strawberry, mmm, my favorite."

"I know, I'm glad you like them." Draco smiled, bringing over his own breakfast and joining his wife at the counter.

"Hey, I was thinking, do you want to brainstorm some baby names? I mean I know I'm only three months along but I don't want us to be scrambling around for one at the last minute." Hermione said, slowly chewing another mouthful and taking a sip of her tea.

"I think that's a great idea. Alright, should we start with boy names or girl names?" Draco asked, looking towards Hermione for an answer.

"Uhh. I don't know, oh, well, how about girl names." She suggested.

"Ok, well it is a black family tradition to use the name of a star or constellation. Would you be alright if we incorporated that?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Of course, my family doesn't have any traditions like that, so of course we can." Hermione reassured.

"Alright then, how about something like Carina, or Lyra, or Mira. There's also Rana, Maia, Alya, Meissa, and Tania. Although the full names for the last one are Tania Borealis or Tania Australis. So what do you think? Which ones do you like?" Draco asked, only hesitating slightly.

"Well I really like Mira, and Maia is nice. Tania is nice too, but I would only want to use the Tania part. Mira is definitely my favorite though. Do you like that one?" She asked him, waving her hand to send the plates to the dish washer.

"Mira is perfect. What would you like as a middle name?" Draco replied.

"Hmm, well what about Imogene?" Hermione offered.

"Mira Imogene Malfoy, her nickname could be Mim. I love it. If we have a girl we are all set. Now, onto the boy names." Draco said.

"Some names could be Castor, Merak, Polaris, Sarin, Tyl, or we could use Terebellum and call him Terry." Hermione said, looking to see what her husband thought.

"I like the Terry idea, and Castor and Polaris are ok. Though I'd probably just call him Cas or Po." Draco contemplated.

"Hmm, Cas. I like that. I like Terry, but I hesitate to give our child such a long name, even if they'd have a nickname. You know?" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, that's what gave me pause. So, Castor it is?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Castor. Little Cas." Hermione agreed. "So what middle name do you want?"

"What about Sherlock. It means blond." Draco offered, slightly confused and offended when Hermione laughed. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that there is a muggle series about a detective named Sherlock Holmes." Hermione gasped slightly between her laughs. "There's nothing wrong with it, Sherlock is a very intelligent character at least, maybe some of it will rub off. However I think it might spur some teasing."

"Oh, well in that case how about Elric? It means the king." Draco tried again.

"That's wonderful. Castor Elric Malfoy. Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I guess we're all set. This is so exciting!" Hermione squealed, her pleasure radiating off of her. Putting his hand on her abdomen, Draco addressed their unborn child.

"Well Mira or Castor, we can't wait to meet you. We love you already." He said smiling, and leaning over to kiss Hermione. "And I love you, darling."

"And I love you." She answered happily.


	8. Chapter 8

While the couple settled into their new life, little did they know the uproar they had caused back in the UK.

A little after Draco and Hermione had apparated away from the graduation ceremony, Ron and Harry had gone looking for their friend. When they realized she wasn't with any of their classmates, they went to hunt down her parents. They located them standing by the Black Lake.

"Excuse me, Mr. Granger?" Harry asked politely. The older man looked at him, slight recognition in his eyes.

"You're Hermione's friend, Harry, right?" He confirmed, Harry nodding.

"Actually, Ron and I were just looking for her, we were wondering if you two might know where she went." Harry explained.

"Oh, well she told us that she was going to go speak to her friends, but that was over 15 minutes ago." Mrs. Granger said, "Other than that I'm afraid we don't know."

"Well thank you for your help, we appreciate it." Ron said, sharing a look with Harry. They went off to ask around if anyone had seen their friend.

Meanwhile, a similar search was going on among a certain Slytherin's friends and family.  
After an hour or so of searching, everyone in each respective party was pretty worried about their missing friend/child. Finally McGonagall used a sonorous on herself to call out.

"If anyone has seen Hermione Granger, please step forward." She said, addressing the masses.

"What about Draco?" Blaise cried out, his friends nodding.

"Yes, what about our son?" Lucius called out, Narcissa clinging to his arm.

"Yes, fine. Has anyone seen Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall added.

Little did they know that they wouldn't see either for quite some time.


	9. Chapter 9

Going to their book shop had become a favorite part of Hermione's day in the month that she had spent in her new life so far. She just loved how she was surrounded by book lovers like herself. Her bookish ways were appreciated and normal in this setting, she wasn't pegged as a know-it-all. It was wonderful. So it was another beautiful day when she went to unlock their surprisingly popular shop that morning. The small crowd parted for her as she let them all in, most of them greeting her warmly as they were usual customers. 

Another thing she loved about "Charmed Chapters" was how it brought magic and muggle together. She liked to think that it was slowly making a difference by diffusing some of the prejudice that wizards had towards muggles. Making her way into the shop, she turned on the lights and the open sign, and proceeded to let the crown filter into the store.

"Good morning everyone! I'm glad to see you all here, thank you for coming." Hermione greeted smiling, addressing the crowd.

"Oh Hermione, you know we love this place." An old woman said, her husband nodding in agreement.

"By far the best book store this city has ever seen!" He said, grinning.

"And with such a gorgeous girl working here I don't think I'll ever leave." A young man added, winking at Hermione.

"You flirt! I have a husband, I'll have you know." She replied, laughing.

"A quite handsome husband I might add." Draco called, as he walked into the shop, the bell dinging as the door swung shut.

"Draco, I thought you wouldn't be coming until later." Hermione said, walking over to the blond.

"Well I was planning on working on some stuff for the baby, but then I realized I didn't want to be doing any of that without you, love." Draco answered, wrapping his arms around his wife and pecking her on the lips.

"I think that means your chances are non-existent, sonny." The old man said laughing, nudging the flirter, who chuckled and shook his head in mock despair.

"Oh I didn't know you two were expecting! How far along are you dear?" One of the regulars, a middle aged woman named Sarah, asked excitedly.

"I'm about four months along. I'm just thankful the morning sickness has stopped, it was a nightmare." Hermione said, leaning into Draco as he slightly squeezed her waist.

"Congratulations! Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Not yet, though we should find out at the next appointment." Draco responded, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Well good luck you two!" Sarah said.

"Thank you Sarah, that means a lot." Hermione said appreciatively.

The rest of the day in the shop was pleasant and the couple enjoyed talking with their customers, the regulars quickly becoming friends.

"Draco! We need to get ready to go to the healer, we don't want to be late!" Hermione called through the apartment, giggling when she heard a yelp and a thump that meant her klutz of a husband had tripped yet again in his rush. Draco stumbled out of their room, and made his way to her trying to be as dignified as he could, which only made Hermione laugh more. 

"What were you doing?" Hermione said between chuckles.

"I was getting my socks on and I tripped." Draco pouted.

"Aww, did my poor baby hurt himself?" Hermione cooed, kissing his cheek. "Come on babe, let’s go." Grabbing some floo powder and Draco's hand she led them through the fire. Coming out on the other side in the healer's office Hermione charmed the soot off of them. Walking up to the receptionist Draco let them know that they were there. Turning back to his wife, the couple took a seat and waited for their turn.

"Hermione" A young woman called, reading off of a clipboard. The two got up and followed her into another room. "The healer will be with you in a moment, please sit on the table Hermione." And with that she left, closing the door behind her. Five minutes later the healer knocked, and came in.

"Hello Hermione, today we should be able to tell the gender if that's something you two want." The woman said.

"Yes, we do, we're very excited over the matter, actually." Draco said, gripping Hermione's hand.

"Alright, it will only take a moment." She said, waving her wand over Hermione's abdomen. A blue glow and a pink glow shone faintly around her midsection. "Oh my, it seems you two are having twins, a boy and a girl. Congratulations! I can conjure an image for you."

"Oh Draco, twins! They are so beautiful!" Hermione gasped, teary-eyed.

"Our little Mira and Cas. We are so lucky." Draco said, resting his hands over their children.

"Well now we can decorate the nursery." Hermione wept happily, clinging to Draco.

"These children will be the most cherished children this world has ever seen, that's for sure." Draco said, rubbing her back. "Cas and Mira, our little angels."


End file.
